Quite The Team
by JustLove201
Summary: "One day you're going to help me...It's your future so accept it." -Garcia Flynn


**I've become obsessed with this show mainly with Garcia Flynn. I really want to know who he really is. Personally I don't want to think of him as a bad guy. Anyway, he keeps saying that eventually Lucy will work with him so I decided to write this it took a completely different turn than I intended but I hope you like it. I don't own Timeless.**

Lucy Preston paced the room waiting for her partner to come back. She glanced at the clock and groaned in frustration when she remembered it was broken. She and Garcia were currently hiding in an abandoned school, actually it was the college that Lucy used to work in before...before everything changed. Lucy did miss the days when she had no worries, except for coming up with lesson plans for her classes, but at the same time she was glad to be working with Garcia to destroy Ritten House.

Lucy looked around for her phone. She eventually found it under her journal, she turned it on and looked at the time. She bit her lip, it was eleven o'clock and she and Garcia Flynn had agreed to meet together at ten. Garcia Flynn. Lucy shook her head at the memories of when they had once been on different sides, of this...whatever this was, because she had been so _ignorant_ but now...now she knew more than she wanted to, but at least now she knew who her real allies were and who the real bad guys were.

Garcia and she had started working together a while ago. They had become close, almost like siblings, which was surprising to her at first but she eventually accepted it. They were quite a team, she trusted him to have her back and he trusted Lucy to have his back. It was comforting to know that she could completely trust someone and that someone completely trusted her too. They worked as one always knowing what the others next move would be, they rarely had to worry about each other.

Although, Lucy had started to worry about Garcia ever since Ritten House had gotten closer and closer to finding them and she knew he was worried about her too. Being on the run while also trying to stop people who had eyes and ears _every where_ was not easy. Against her better judgement she had allowed Garcia to go out without any back up. He had only gone to the cemetery to visit his wife and daughter's grave for the 3rd anniversary of their deaths but she still worried. Lucy had felt bad for him so of course she had let him go, although she probably should've gone with him but she had been getting closer to uncovering some truths about Ritten House. So close and yet so far. Every time she came close to finding something she only ended up uncovering something even more confusing and she hated it.

Once more Lucy checked the time on her phone, biting her lip she decided to go and look for Flynn. She grabbed her gun. For a moment she just looked at it and thought about the many times she had used it. It never ceased to amaze her that a few years ago she thought she would never even touch one, but now she had used it more times than she could count...or cared to count. Shaking he head Lucy took a deep breath and made her way to the grave yard. She cautiously made her way through the broken part of the gate surrounding the grave yard and made her way to the Flynn's graves. She was about two rows away when she heard the gunshot followed by a scream, one that sounded a lot like her partner.

Quickly Lucy put her hand on the trigger of her gun and ran towards the noise but once there she found no Ritten House agents, all she saw was Garcia Flynn lying on the ground with blood spurting from his chest and mouth. Immediately she dropped to his side and tried to stop the blood by ripping the fabric from her shirt and holding it on his wounds but she knew it wouldn't work. Garcia Flynn wasn't going to survive. Even through the tears swimming in her eyes and the darkness of the night she could see the blood spilling from Garcia's lips as he violently coughed.

"Lu-Lucy." He tried to sit up but Lucy pushed him back down.

"Don't, you'll only make it worse." Although Lucy couldn't imagine how this could possibly be any worse than it already was, "Just...just keep breathing, _please_."

Garcia shook his head, "N-no li-listen Rit-ritten House-"

"I know, I know." Lucy desperately tried to keep the tears from spilling but she failed, "They need to be stopped and believe me I _will_ stop them."

"I-I kn-know you-you will." He nodded. Garcia put a hand on top of hers and after coughing up some more blood he tried to look into her eyes, "B-but Wy-Wyatt and Ru-Rufus...the-they..."

Lucy froze, Wyatt and Rufus were two names she hadn't heard in a while they didn't bring back good memories, she squeezed Garcia's hand, "What about them?" She tried hard to keep the hostility out of her voice.

She saw his eyes start to close and knew he would be gone soon but she needed to know what he was going to say, "Garcia!"

"Lucy..." His eyes closed and a second later his breathing stopped. Lucy frantically tried to find a pulse first on his wrist than on his neck but she found none...

Garcia Flynn was dead.

 **I hope you guys liked this story. Tell me if you guys want this to stay a one-shot or if I should make this a multi-chapter story for now it says complete but if you guys want me to continue I will. Also if you want me to write another story for Timeless I will take prompts. I've been thinking about writing something based on the last episode where Lucy's dad is revealed. Thank you for reading.**

 **JustLove201**


End file.
